The Sweet Smell Of Putrid BloodMold
by THE PETE PETERSON EXPERIENCE
Summary: Treat it like a good story and rot in hell.
1. Surfing The Web Of Death With A Spider I

A/N: Fuck you if you don't like it. Go jump off a bridge.;);););););XD

Chapter 1:Surfing The Web Of Death With A Spider In It

It was a dark, beautiful and deathful night.

Sly Cooper and his friends Murry and benTly were playing CHINESE CHECKERS 360╝ on the XBOX 360╝.

"Fuck this SHIT!!!" Sly yelled as he lost for the 6298318579230795872398 tme.

"Yeah, Murry this game is gay." Bently the turtl said. :(

"UBER PWNAGE!!" Murry the fat hipppo said.

"You can't pwn in Chinese checkers, you fatass retard." Bently said.

"AAAAAAAAAAARHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Murry said as he jumped over one marble.

"Take a chill pill homey." Sly said.

"OH YEAH!!!!" Murry said as he jumped another. "OHHHHH!!!! YES! YES YES ! YES YES!!!!!!"

"What the fuck? Fuck Mury, it's fucking chinese checkers. This game is lame. Heh heh eh.. it rhymes."

Sly turned off the game.

"NNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Murry said.

"Ass." Sly said.

"AAAAAAAAAAARHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!NNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Murry said.

Murrys eys turned blood red. He grabbed the game disk and ran out smashing out a window.

"Fuck, he's retarded."

"Will you quit saying fuck?"

"FUCK!! Fuck." Sly said."...fuck..."

"Bently stepped on his foot...hard.

"FUCK!! Fuck." Sly said.

"STOP SAYING FUCK!!!" BEntley said.

"FUCK YOU!!!" Sly said in a French accent.

Bentley then promptly grabbed slys balls.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!"

"Look Buffalo Bitchcake, if you say the word "fuck" one more time i will crush these puny blueberries you call racoon testicles and you can't have sexual intercouse with carmelita or even masturbate good."

"I'm sorry..." Sly said as tears coursed down his face and hit his balls. The tears started to burn, causing steam to rise.

"Oh God!" Sly screamed as Bently began to twist his steaming nuts.

"Now lets' find murry and make him not totally evil and vile." Bentley began to leave.

"Um Bentley."

"What?"

"Could you let go of my balls, please?"

"oops, sorry buddy." Bentley let go of sly furre sac. 


	2. Van Vs Blubber

A/N: Fuck you, The official theme song for this chapter is "Hustlin"

Chapter 2: Van Vs. Blubber

Sly and Bently climbed into the shiny smooth Cooper van.

"God Bentley. My balls are killing me." Sly said as he massaged his area.

"Sorry. You shoulda stopped saying the f word." Bently said.

"I guess. It's just..." Sly stopped talking. "It's just...It's just...It's just...It's just...It's just...It's just...It's just...It's just...It's just...It's just...It's just...It's just...It's just...It's just...It's just...It's just...It's just...It's just...It's just...It's just...It's just...It's just...It's just...It's just...It's just...It's just...It's just...It's just...It's just...It's just...It's just...It's just...It's just...It's just...It's just...It's just...It's just...It's just...It's just...It's just...It's just...It's just...It's just...It's just...It's just...It's just...It's just...It's just.. my balls hurt really really really bad."

"Just stop swearing." bently said,

"OK." Sly said. "But I get to hit you in the head with a baseball bat if you ever say the word "butter me up, Scotty" . I'll fracking pwn j00."

"Ok." Bentley said."You wanna grab something to eat."

"Ok." Sly said."Where do you want to eat?"

"How about McDonald's╝, Ba-ba-bah-ba-ba. I'm lovin' it.╝"

Sly struck bently with a frying pan.

"DON'T YOU EVER SAY THAT AGAIN!!!! YOU HEAR ME!!!!" SLY SCREAMED.

"Why'd you hate McDonald's╝ so much?" bently asked."did ronald mcdonald molest you?"

"My...My...My...My...My...My...My...My...My...My...My...My...parents ate there before Cockwerk killed them." sly sobbed.

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"McDonald's╝ isn't so great anyway, let's go to Quizno's╝ instead. MMMMMMMMMM Toasty╝." Sly said.

"Sounds good to me." They pulled into the Quizno's╝."

"Yeah, I'd like one Quizno, a cup of coffe, exrta syrup and sugar." Sly said to the waiter.

"I WANT NOTHING!! Bently screamed. The waiter flipped off benlty and ran away.

"That waiter looks familar ;and stuff."

"Go to hell, you coconut bitch." Sly yelled at the waiter.

"WAIT!...IT IS MUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!"

"Guys?" Murry said. He ran over, flipped the table over and tackled Bently.

"WWWWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHYYYYYYYYY?!?!?!" Murry said. He began jump on bently's gut.

"NNNOOOOO!! Murry You suck! HA HAHA hA hA hA HA ha HAHA HAHA hA hA hA HA ha HAHA HAHA hA hA hA HA ha HA!" Bentley said as he tried to laugh to ease the pain but it turned his tears to blood.

Sly came to the rescue just in time with a fork and lodged it deep into murry's back.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWOWOWOWOWOW!!!!!!!!! murry screeched.

"Cat got your tongue?" Sly said as pulled murrys tongue our and he dumped various hot sauces on murry's tongue.

"ENOUGH!" Murry overpowered sly and pushed him into some old people.

"First, I Will Be serving some apetizers!" Murry said as he punched Sly in the face,"Then the first course" Another punch."Then the second." Yet another punch."Then the third!!!!" Sly was now currently a bloody racoon. He tried to crawl away. But murry grabbed his nuts.

"Murry got your balls?" Murry said as he dragged sly's sac over to the grill stove.

"For God's sake, Murry." sly begged. "PLEASE DON'T!!!!

"Maybe you should've thought about wearing pants." murry said.

"But you don't wear pants either retard." sly kicked murry and grabbed his suprisingly small nuts. He placed then over the hot grill and turned the flames on.

"AAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MY BALLS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Murry said as his balls fell off and into the meat used to make Quizno's╝ meat.

Murry kicked sly in the balls and ran away. Sly held his hands up in victory,

"You shouldn't celebrate Sly. You took his balls, HE WON'T FORGET THIS!!!!!!!!!" bently 


	3. Can't Steal This

A/N: Fuck you, cum-muffin. The Official theme song of this Chapter is Stricken By Disturbed.

Chapter 3: Can't steal This

"Sly The Police are coming!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Yes---

"Sly lets gooooooooooooo"

"Yes---

Then carmelita burst through the door with some cops.

"Freeze Cooper!!! Or I'll arrest you!!!" carmelita said.

"WHAAA? I thought that wombat killed you on the moon of Gondor..."

"I am hard to kill. Now I have a propositon for you. You help me get ancient artifacts and I will give you a hug." Carmelita said in a Spanish accent. Sly nearly wet himself. He even got a little hard, Maybe she'd do him.

"YEAH!!" Sly said as Bently jumped into the air.

"Then let's get going." Carmelita said. They got into the van. Carmelita got in the back. Sly got in the shotgun. Bently was driving.

"Where are the artifacts?" Bently said.

"In Norway. The country where McDonald's was created."

"NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" Sly said.

"WHY DO YOU HATE MMMMMMCCCCCCDDDDOONNNNNAAAALLLLLDDDD'SSSSSS" Bently said.

"My...my...my...my...my...my...My, my, my, my thieving hits me so hard

Makes me say oh my Lord

Thank you for blessing me

With a mind to steal and two clown feet

Feels good when you know you're down

A superdope homeboy from the P-town

And I'm known as real

And this is a beat uh you can't steal

I told you homeboy,can't steal this

Yeah, that's how we livin' and ya know,

can't steal this

Look in my eyes man, can't steal this

Yo let me bust the funky lyrics, you can't steal this

Fresh new kicks and pants I don't really wear

You got it like that now you know wanna dance and dare

So move out of your seat

And get a fly girl and catch this beat

While it's rollin' hold on

Pump a little bit and let them know it's going on

Like that, like that

Cold on a mission so fall on back

Let 'em know that you're too much

And this is a beat uh they can't steal

Yo I told you, can't steal this

Why you standing there man, can't steal this

Yo sound the bell school is in sucker

, can't steal this

Give me a object or money

Making no sweat that's what I'm giving 'em

So now they know

You talk about MC Cooper when you're talking 'bout a show

That's hyped and tight

Singers are sweatin' so pass them a wipe

Or a tape to learn

What it's gonna take in the 90's to burn

The charts legit

Either work hard or you might as well quit

That's word because you know

Can't steal this

Can't steal this

Break it down!

(Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh)

(Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh)

Stop! Cooper time!

Go with the flow it is said

If you can't move to this then you probably are dead

So wave your hands in the air

Bust a few moves run your fingers through your hair

This is it for a winner

Dance to this and you're gonna get thinner

Now move slide your rump

Just for a minute let's all do the bump

Bump bump bump yeah, you can't steal this

Look man, can't steal this

You'll probably get hyped boy 'cause you know you can't,can't steal this

Ring the bell school's back in, break it down!

(Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh)

(Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh)

Stop! Cooper time!

Can't steal this

Can't steal this

Can't steal this

Break it down!

(Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh)

(Oh-oh) Cooper time!

Every time you see me, that Cooper's just so hype

I'm dope on the floor and I'm magic on the mic

Now why would I ever stop doing this

With others makin' records that just don't hit

I toured around the world from London to The Bay

It's Cooper go Cooper MC Cooper Yo Cooper and the rest can go and play

Can't steal this

Can't steal this

Can't steal this

Yea, Can't steal this

I told you, can't steal this

Too hype can't steal this

Get me outta here, you can't steal this

"Word... Uh-NO! It's MURRRRRRYY!" Bently said as the Coooper van collided with Quizno's®.

"The first artifact is near here." carmelita said. She had a detector with her to locate it.

"Wait, we gotta kill murry first." bently said.

"OK." sly said. he pulled out a grenade and walked over to murry.

"hey murry, i gotta a chocolate cake for you," sly said.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!" murry said as he licked his lips a lot. Slowly, murry put the grenade. in his mouth. for one split second, he realized that he was sucking on wasn't a chocolate cake. it was a grenade.a bloody shower soon followed. murry was very dead.

"Yeah!" Sly said. He looked on the grill where murry's nuts were. They were glowing.

"WAIT!" carmelita said.

"What the hell do you want?" sly screamed.

"Those are one of the first artifacts. They are the Spheres of Osiris."

"murrys balls were the Spheres of Osiris?" bently inquired.

"Yes."

"I just though carm wanted murrys balls," sly said.

Carmelita and bently stared at sly.

"I mean...his balls were artifacts?"

"Yep." carmelita said.

"Now let us go to Norway." bentley said.

"Yep." carmelita said.

Later, they arrived at The Paris Super-Airport. they quickly put all their luggage in the airplane and took off. Then the shit hit the fan.

There were some terrorists in the plane. "Don't say anything or we will jolly well kill everyone on this bloody aircraft." the first terrorist said in a British accent."NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!" one metally retarded man said. "Well, I guess you all die now." another terrorist said, They took out some AK-47 machine guns and they killed everyone but sly and bently and carmelita. something snapped inside of Carmelita. she jumped out of her seat and kicked through one of the terrorists. "Oh dear. That bitch just killed Sir Willard the 8th. KILL THAT GITTY WHORE!!!" one of the terrorists screamed. one of them ran up to carmelita and tried a Windmill Kick. he missed and she grabbed his ankle and shoved it up his mouth and pulled it out his ass.this made some of the other terrorists shat themelves. "WAH!!!" they said collectively in terror. The terrorists grabbed some parachutes and tried to escape but Carmelita grabbed a heavy metal suitcase and bashed one of them in the head, wrapped them around their necks and the seats and flung him out the door, choking him. She took another terrorist and put his head in the luggage compartment and chopped his head off like a piece of cabbage. she grabbed one of the last two and shoved his head out the window, the air quickly eroded his face and his head was nothing but white skull. carmelita punched the last terrorist in the nuts and shoved him to the ground. he stared sobbing like a three-year-old. "Ironic, your a terrorist but you are the one that is being terrorized." she said as she thrust her hand into his chest and ripped his heart out,

"FATALITY!!!!" sly said.

everything seemed safe until the group of sly bently and carmelita quickly discovered that the terrorists killed the pilots too.

"HOW ARE WE GOING TO FLY AN AIRPLANE???" bently screamed.


	4. Bloodtrecution

A/N: Cocksuckers go to cocksuckers hell. I own Sly Cooper. I am the Sucker Punch. BAW!!!!

Chapter 4:Bloodtrecution

"What do I look, a plane pilot?" carmelita said.

"No, you look like a dirty whore." bently said.

Carmelita smacked bently. "SHUT IT!" she yelled.

"Wh-what're we supposed to be looking at?" sly said.

Carmelita smacked Sly. "SHUT IT!" she yelled.

"Let's put it on auto-pilot." bently suggested.

"Yep." carmelita said. she pressed the button on the control.

"You know what I like about BUTTons????sly said to carmelita. "I like pressin em and I'm gonna press yours."

Carmelita smacked Sly. "SHUT IT!" she yelled. He began to cry. His pain was soon as he noticed they were flying into The airport.

"TOOOOOO FAAAASSSTT!!!!" They all screamed and ran out of the cockpit.

"You know what I like about COCKpits, Sly?" Carmelita said to Sly as they fell to Earth. THe plane landed safley into a landing bricge.

"I know what I like to do with my COCKpit." he said as they were still in the plane.

"I like punching yours." she said as she punched sly. He started crying again.

They all jumped out of the plane and ran into the bay beside the airport.

"Why do you like Carmelita so much Sly?" Bentley asked as they started swimming to shore on the other side.

Sly was silent.

"I SAID 'Why do you like Carmelita so much Sly?!!!!" Bently yelled.

"I like big butts and I can not lie

You other brothers can't deny

That when a girl walks in with an itty bitty waist

And a round thing in your face

You get sprung, wanna pull out your tough

'Cause you notice that butt was stuffed

Deep in the jeans she's wearing

I'm hooked and I can't stop staring

Oh baby, I wanna get wit'cha

And take your picture

My homeboys tried to warn me

But with that butt you got makes me feel so horny

Ooh, Rump-o'-smooth-skin

You say you wanna get in my Benz?

Well, use me, use me

'Cause you ain't that average groupy

I've seen them dancin'

The hell with romancin'

She's sweat, wet,

Got it goin' like a turbo 'Vette

I'm tired of magazines

Sayin' flat butts are the thing

Take the average black man and ask him that

She gotta pack much back

So, fellas! (Yeah!) Fellas! (Yeah!)

Has your girlfriend got the butt? (Hell yeah!)

Tell 'em to shake it! (Shake it!) Shake it! (Shake it!)

Shake that healthy butt!

Baby got back!

(P-Town face with Oakland booty)

Baby got back!

I like 'em round, and big

And when I'm throwin' a gig

I just can't help myself, I'm actin' like an animal

Now here's my scandal

I wanna get you home

And ugh, double-up, ugh, ugh

I ain't talkin' bout Playboy

'Cause silicone parts are made for toys

I want 'em real thick and juicy

So find that juicy double

Sly Cooper's in trouble

Beggin' for a piece of that bubble

So I'm lookin' at rock videos

Knock-kneeded bimbos walkin' like hoes

You can have them bimbos

I'll keep my women like Flo Jo

A word to the thick soul sistas, I wanna get with ya

I won't cuss or hit ya

But I gotta be straight when I say I wanna fuck

Til the break of dawn

Baby got it goin' on

A lot of simps won't like this song

'Cause them punks like to hit it and quit it

And I'd rather stay and play

'Cause I'm long, and I'm strong

And I'm down to get the friction on

So, ladies! Yeah! Ladies! Yeah

If you wanna role in my Mercedes Yeah!

Then turn around! Stick it out!

Even white boys got to shout

Baby got back!

Baby got back!

Yeah, baby ... when it comes to females, Cosmo ain't got nothin'

to do with my selection. 36-24-36? Ha ha, only if she's 5'3".

So your girlfriend rolls a Honda, playin' workout tapes by Fonda

But Fonda ain't got a motor in the back of her Honda

My anaconda don't want none

Unless you've got buns, hun

You can do side bends or sit-ups,

But please don't lose that butt

Some brothers wanna play that "hard" role

And tell you that the butt ain't gold

So they toss it and leave it

And I pull up quick to retrieve it

So Cosmo says you're fat

Well I ain't down with that!

'Cause your waist is small and your curves are kickin'

And I'm thinkin' bout stickin'

To the beanpole dames in the magazines:

You ain't it, Miss Thing!

Give me a sista, I can't resist her

Red beans and rice didn't miss her

Some knucklehead tried to dis

'Cause his girls are on my list

He had game but he chose to hit 'em

And I pull up quick to get wit 'em

So ladies, if the butt is round,

And you want a triple X throw down,

Dial 1-900-THIEVE-A-LOT

And kick them nasty thoughts

Baby got back!

"Word... " before bently could finish, a giant pink hippo came out from the water.

Uh-NO! It's MURRRRRRYY!" Bently said as the Coooper team swam away from the hippo.

"RUN...I MEAN SWIM!!!" sly screeched.heheheheheh

Sly and bently had to swim really fast to avoid murry. but murry was too fat to catch up. they finally swam to shore and carmelita was waiting for them in a helocopter.

"SLY!!! BENTLY!!! IN!!! HERE!!!!" she screamed in a Spanish accent. Sly and bently dashed over to the nearby airport but...they were running out of breath. They stopped as murry emerged from the lake. he was slower since he was fat.

"MURRY WAIT!!!" sly screamed. "Stop this rampage...and come back to the safe house...we can finish the Chinese Checkers game. And...I wont make fun of you."

"RRRREALLLY!????????????????????????????????" Mury said. he got a little hard at the prospect of this.

"No, fuck you. You are a faggot and a retard who will never amount to anything but a retard redneck faggot who will suck forever." sly said as bently hit murry in the back with a baseball bat.

"UUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" murry said as he got knocked out.

he woke up seconds later. he quickly noticed he was tied up to the propeller of the helocopter.

"Whant!?!?!!'' he said in disbelief of the current thing that was happening to him at the present moment.

"You sure he won't weigh this thing down?" sly asked. " i mean...he's such a fat-ass."

"He won't. trust me," carmelita said."So murry, any last words? carmelita said as the engine began.

"If I, I get to know your name

Well if I, could trace your private number, baby

All I know is that to me

You look like you're lots of fun

Open up your lovin' arms

I want some, want some

I set my sights on you

(And no one else will do)

And I, I've got to have my way now, baby

All I know is that to me

You look like you're having fun

Open up your lovin' arms

Watch out here I come

You spin me right round, baby

Right round like a record, baby

Right round round round

You spin me right round, baby

Right round like a record, baby

Right round round round

I got to be your friend now, baby

And I would like to move in just a little bit closer

All I know is that to me

You look like you're lots of fun

Open up your lovin' arms

Watch out, here I come

You spin me right round, baby

Right round like a record, baby

Right round round round

You spin me right round, baby

Right round like a record, baby

Right round round round

I want your love...

I want your love...

All I know is that to me

You look like you're lots of fun

Open up your lovin' arms

Watch out, here I come

You spin me right round, baby

Right round like a record, baby

Right round round round

You spin me right round, baby

Right round like a record, baby

Right round round round

I want your love...

I want your love..." murry said as the propeller started to spin him around.

"Kill him." sly said as he and bently and carmelita took out machine guns

Murry saw the bullets coming towards him.

"You gay poop." were his final words.

They shot murry into pieces.

"That'll show him."


	5. Strength Beyond Pain And A Great Tragedy

A/N: Cocksuckers go to cocksuckers hell. I own Sly Cooper. I am the Sucker Punch. BAW!!!!

Chapter 5:Strength Beyond Pain And A Great Tragedy That Is SAD And Painful

The helocopter took off. Hours later it began to sputter.

"Oh shit." bentley said. "The helocopter is crashing. What should we do Sly?"

"All right stop, Collaborate and listen

Sly is back with my brand new invention

Something grabs a hold of me tightly

Flow like a harpoon daily and nightly

Will it ever stop? Yo -- I don't know

Turn off the lights and I'll glow

To the extreme I rock a mic like a vandal

Light up a stage and wax a chump like a candle

Dance, go rush the speaker that booms

I'm killing your brain like a poisonous mushroom

deadly, when I play a dope melody

Anything less than the best is a felony

Love it or leave it, You better gain way

You better hit bull's eye, The kid don't play

If there was a problem, Yo, I'll solve it

Check out the hook while my DJ revolves it

Sly Sly Baby Cooper, Sly Sly Baby Cooper

Sly Sly Baby Cooper, Sly Sly Baby Cooper

Now that the party is jumping

With the bass kicked in and the Vegas are pumpin'

Quick to the point, to the point no faking

Cooking MCs like a pound of bacon

Burnin' em if you aint quick and nimble

I go crazy when I hear a cymbal

And a hi hat with a souped up tempo

I'm on a roll, it's time to go solo

Rollin' in my 5.0

With my ragtop down so my hair can blow

The girlies on standby, Waving just to say Hi

Did you stop? No -- I just drove by

Kept on pursuing to the next stop

I busted a left and I'm heading to the next block

That block was dead

Yo -- so I continued to A1A Beachfront Avenue

Girls were hot wearing less than bikinis

Rockman lovers driving Lamborghinis

Jealous 'cause I'm out getting mine

Shay with a gauge and Cooper with a nine

Ready for the chumps on the wall

The chumps acting ill because they're full of Eight Ball

Gunshots ranged out like a bell

I grabbed my nine -- All I heard were shells

Falling on the concrete real fast

Jumped in my car, slammed on the gas

Bumper to bumper the avenue's packed

I'm trying to get away before the jackers jack

PolSly on the scene, You know what I mean

They passed me up, confronted all the dope fiends

If there was a problem, Yo, I'll solve it

Check out the hook while my DJ revolves it

Sly Sly Baby Cooper, Sly Sly Baby Cooper

Sly Sly Baby Cooper, Sly Sly Baby Cooper

Take heed, 'cause I'm a lyrical poet

Miami's on the scene just in case you didn't know it

My town, that created all the bass sound

Enough to shake and kick holes in the ground

'Cause my style's like a chemical spill

Feasible rhymes that you can vision and feel

Conducted and formed, This is a hell of a concept

We make it hype and you want to step with this

Shay plays on the fade, slice like a ninja

Cut like a razor blade so fast, Other DJs say, "damn"

If my rhyme was a drug, I'd sell it by the gram

Keep my composure when it's time to get loose

Magnetized by the mic while I kick my juice

If there was a problem, Yo -- I'll solve it!

Check out the hook while Deshay revolves it

Sly Sly Baby Cooper, Sly Sly Baby Cooper

Sly Sly Baby Cooper, Sly Sly Baby Cooper

Yo man -- Let's get out of here! Word to your mother!

Sly Sly Baby Too cold, Sly Sly Baby Too cold Too cold

Sly Sly Baby Too cold Too cold, Sly Sly Baby Too cold Too cold " Sly said.

"That is a brilliant solution SLy!!!" bently said. "It is word."

"THERE IT IS THE LAST ARTIFACTTTT"! Carmeliat said.

"Now. do I get my HUG?" Sly said.

"We gotta get it outa here." Bently said.

'' YES!" Carmelita said as she grabed it out of a tree.

"Woo-HOO!" Benly said.

"Hug, Carmello, HUG.Hug, Carmello, HUG.Hug, Carmello, HUG.Hug, Carmello, HUG.Hug, Carmello, HUG." sly singed.

Carmelita gave in and hugged sly. The problem was, he was hugging her too hard.

"Sly-------HUGGING TOOOOOO HARRRD!" Carmelita said as she exploded.

"I-I Killed her. I ---" Sly said as he was about to stab himself with a letter opener.

"No."

"I guess you are right she was a hooker anyways."

"Lets go get murry and play chinese checkers."

"OK?"

"Murrys dead though."

"OH?" said a voice from behind him.

"MURRY!" Sly said as he threw the letter opener into murrys eyes.

"AAG!"

"Now he is dead."

"Woo-HOO!" Benly said.

TEh end


End file.
